


If Not for You

by SittingOnACornflake



Series: Plotless Starrison Fluff [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, can you FEEL the suspense in that summary?, i should write detective novels instead dshgh, the slightest hint of angst if you squint? idk, they're once again sickeningly in love, what else could it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake
Summary: George has bought Ringo a present. But why?
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Plotless Starrison Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169975
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	If Not for You

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like this one, I hope you will too! (there's still more to come aha)

The bell rings once, twice. A hand knocks on the door for good measure – not using the knocker, of course, but banging directly on the wood. There are three of these dry knocks again in the short amount of time it takes Ringo to haul himself out of the couch with a sigh and drag his feet towards the hallway.

He's got his scowl ready when he's fumbled with the keys – why didn’t he just leave them in place? – and opens the door while the obnoxious, impatient newcomer bangs one more time as if they were simultaneously chased by Paul, John and their latest song idea.

Ringo surely is in a good mood, thank you very much.

Or rather, he instantly gets back into that good mood once he's seen who is standing on his threshold.

George, dressed in a hoodie and jeans, beams at him and drops his raised fist.

“Hey Ritchie!” he says, squeezing Ringo into a hug and pecking his lips before he even has time to say _drumstick_.

Ringo meant to be ice-cold to his visitor, but past thoughts exist to be forgotten. It will be in any case; Ringo can’t hide the smile creeping on his face.

“I didn’t expect you. You're staying the afternoon, yeah?” he asks as he steps aside to let George come in.

“Sure,” his boyfriend answers as he kicks his shoes off. He rummages through his bag and shoves something into Ringo's hands. “Here! That’s for you.”

Ringo stares down. It's a little gift-wrapped packet. It has a yellow ribbon around it.

“Open it,” George urges him, not leaving him any time to think.

But Ringo needs that time. A handful of seconds are enough. George … bought him a present? Surprise is the first thing that downs on him. It’s quickly followed by incomprehension and uncertainty. Then there’s guilt, and this one isn’t replaced by something else.

“Is it our anniversary?”

George stares at him with a bewildered look. _No. It's not the anniversary._ Ringo mentally exhales although it’s not the end of it.

“What is it then?” he asks. “What did I forget?”

George's face lights up. _There. I’m going to remember and feel sorry._

But, instead of saying something to which Ringo will sigh and apologize profusely, George shakes his head. “It’s just a present, love. There’s no reason for it except that I wanted to.”

Guilt is washed away. Relief takes its place and then it's none of these emotions anymore. His love for George has taken over again.

George bought him a present. _“Just like that,”_ he said, and the words are ringing in his ears much more than that stupid bell a few minutes ago.

“Open it then,” George says. “And don't get your hopes up.”

He's really in a hurry today. Ringo will make sure to know why, but for now he complies and opens it. He can tell he’s not doing it fast enough for George. The wrapping paper – _George wrapped it, just like that, just for him_ – is nice, he doesn’t want to tear it. He’ll keep the bow as well, he decides – but it slips out of his mind when his present appears.

It's the fluffiest pair of socks Ringo has ever seen. They're blue, with little– yes, little octopuses everywhere, of every colour.

“I thought of you when I saw them,” George smiles. “And–”

But this time it's his turn to not have time to process what is happening to him. Ringo hugs him tightly. “Thank you,” he says. “I love them. I love you. But you shouldn’t have. I thought I’d forgotten a birthday, you know.”

George’s ears are the tiniest bit flushed when Ringo lets go of him.

“If not for you, then for who then?” he says.

Ringo shrugs as another wave of love for George rushes over him. Then a playful glint flickers in George’s eyes. “Besides, who would wear these but you?”

George looks incredibly proud of himself when Ringo giggles.


End file.
